This invention relates to automated assembly lines and, in particular, to computer controlled and operated automated assembly lines. More particularly, the invention relates to methods for the real time asynchronous operation of a computer controlled and operated automated assembly line.
This invention also relates to copending patent application Ser. No. 134,388, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,314,342 by McNeir et al for UNSAFE MACHINES WITHOUT SAFE POSITIONS, assigned to the assignee of and filed of even date with the present invention.
The invention is widely useful for the computer control and operation of automated assembly lines. One such assembly line in which the present invention has been successfully utilized is described in copending patent application Ser. No. 845,733, filed Jul. 29, 1969 now U.S. Pat. No. 3,765,763 by James L. Nygaard for AUTOMATIC SLICE PROCESSING. This particular assembly line is for the manufacturing of semiconductor circuits and devices. Application Ser. No. 845,733 is hereby incorporated by reference. Other lines in which the present invention is useful include automobile manufacturing assembly lines, engine manufacturing assembly lines, tire manufacturing assembly lines, railroad operation and control, etc..